


Heat Agreements

by OneBlackCoffee



Series: Anastasia Sophia Minyard-Josten [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Pregnancy, i honestly don't know why I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBlackCoffee/pseuds/OneBlackCoffee
Summary: “I think my heats coming up.”Thank God they were already pulling into the underground parking lot and not in the middle of traffic because Andrew slammed on his breaks.The pair sat in silence before Andrew broke it   “You don't have heats.”“Because I didn't have any sexual desires but now...” Neil trailed off as someone beeped behind them, Neil could see Andrew debating on whether to stay there out of spite but he decided to continue until they reached one of Neil's designated parking spots.“I don't know much about Omega heats, Neil” Andrew pointed out getting out of the car “But I heard they're not pretty.”“Me neither, Andrew. This is all new to me, I never took an Omega class, okay?....“Neil!” Abby smiled, that was of course until she saw Neil’s face. “How can I help you, Neil?”Neil took a deep breath and stepped in, closing the door behind him. “I need to take a pregnancy test....OKAY, I EDITED IT! THEY HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!





	1. The Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue...I have no clue what I am doing.  
> *** NEW NOTE***  
>  I got a few complaints about me not spacing the chapters so...here you go.

 

  
  
“Neil, I need to speak to you,” Abby called through the boy’s locker room door.   
  


“Give me a minute, I’ll meet you in your office.” Abby heard Neil respond, she nodded and walked towards her office.   
  


“Hello, Abby” Renee greeted politely.   
  


“Hello, Renee” Abby smiled as she walked into her office, Renee following behind her. 

 

“Is there something you need? Because I have an important meeting with Neil in a moment.”   
  


“Oh no, it’s nothing important. I was going to ask for advice on what to wear for a date, because I obviously can’t ask Allison, and Dan’s away at the little league tournament.” Renee waved off.   
  


“Oh! I would love to, can it wait about an hour?” Abby asked, pulling out Neil’s file from her file cabinet and sat down at her desk.   
  


“Of course, thank you.” Renee smiled walking out of the doctor’s office as Neil walked in.   
  


“Oh, Neil!” Abby smiled, as she flipped through his file. “Take a seat.”   
  


“What’s wrong?” Neil asked, sitting down on the exam table   
  


“Oh, nothing’s wrong.” Abby smiled, wheeling herself closer to him.   
  


“Okay, then what’s up?”   
  


Abby looked at his file,   
“Neil, how long have you been playing for the Gamecocks?” Abby asked, shifting her mindset, they needed to have this conversation and she could not have her relationship with Neil affect her professionalism.   
  


“About a year,” Neil answered.   
  


“Exactly, and as an Omega you should of have had at least 4 heats.” Abby looked up at Neil, waiting for a response.   
  


“Oh”   
  


“Yeah, is there a reason why you have missed your Heats? You can’t be pregnant, you weren’t sexually active until a few months ago, right?”   
  


Neil shifted uncomfortably, the last thing he thought he was going to be talking about was his sex life.   
  


“I’m pretty sure it might have to do with my sexuality, I never wanted to....before Andrew.”   
  


“Sexuality...I have never seen anything about sexualities affecting heat cycles but I can see the logic in it. Heats intensify an omega’s sexual desire, now if the omega does not have any sexual desire...there is nothing to intensify.” Abby nodded, writing something down in Neil’s file.   
  


“Andrew calls it demisexuality,” Neil offered, remembering how uncomfortable Andrew had gotten when they looked into Neil’s sexuality, he ended up leaving Neil’s, the first time in weeks.   
  


“Sounds about right.” Abby nodded, mulling over the term demisexual. “If you were demi, you would not have any sexual desire...Neil, I want to take a little bit of your blood. I can test it to see if you will have a heat soon, now that you are experiencing sexual desire.”   
  


“Are there any pre-heat symptoms?” Neil asked, thinking back on the past couple of days.   
  


“Let’s see, light cramps, it's the eggs shifting into place. This pain can make you irritable, aka Preheat syndrome, PHS. I personally hate the term, especially when an Alpha says it, but whatever.” Abby said standing up and walking back to her file cabinet and began pulling out pamphlets and fliers. “Headaches, bloating and you might get a little emotional, like cry at cat commercials emotional. Why? How are you feeling?”   
  


“I'm fine” Neil cringed when his automatic response slipped out, Abby was too smart to believe his ‘fine’   
  


“Neil, if you are feeling some of these symptoms you have to tell me” Abby soothed, putting the pile of informational pamphlets and fliers, next to Neil and sitting down, making eye contact   
  


Neil knew it was supposed to be soothing, and make him feel like he could open up but the fact that he apparently needed to be soothed unsettled him even more.   
  


“Heats are nothing to fool around with. If you think you are about to go into heat you need to make preparations.”   
  


“like what?” Neil asking, completely noticing that this was something he should have discussed with his mother years ago. Neil wondered what she thought of the fact that he had no heats? Did she believe she beat it out of him while they ran from his dad?   
  


“Well, since you already have an Alpha, not that it has to be an Alpha, I suggest writing up a heat agreement. Otherwise, I would suggest going to a heat clinic where other omegas and betas would watch over you. Make sure you eat and drink” Abby picked up one of the pamphlets, “This is about heat agreements. I believe with Andrew’s past, he may struggle with the idea of being with you during your heat, so he will probably need a very thorough heat agreement.”   
  


“What’s it like?” Neil asked, slightly timid, which was new to Abby, the Neil she knew was always outspoken, not afraid to tell others what he thinks.   
  


“Painful, excruciating and not the kind of pain you are used to, Neil. It will be such a foreign pain that it will surprise you. That's why non-partnered Omegas go to clinics, it's hard to remember to drink or eat when in that much pain” Abby admitted, “You never took an Omegas class, Neil?”   
  


“Omegas are much more noticed, sought out. So, my mother bought sent changers, altered our scents to smell more like a Beta.” Neil shrugged.   
  


“Oh, Neil. Scent changers were banned 20 years ago because of dangerous side effects, people died on those.” Abby gasped, remembering the huge uproar when they were changed. Omega’s were furious that they were being forced to walk around with Alphas and Betas sniffing around them as if they were their mother's cookies.   
  


“Well, if I was noticed I would end up dead either way,” Neil reasoned, remembering the constant pain when he was on them. 

 

“Anyways, how will I act during a heat? I rather go to a clinic and deal with the pain than put Andrew in a situation that he is very uncomfortable with.” Neil asked, which is when he made eye contact with his partner through the glass door, which was thankfully shut. 

 

Nothing would be more embarrassing than his teammates hearing Abby having to explain heats to him as if he were a sixteen-year-old boy who had just finished puberty and presented, not a twenty-three-year-old professional Exy player. Stereotypes say that he should be having so many good heat experience, being a rich athlete and all.   
  


“Heats are very primal things, Neil. The point of heats is to ensure population growth. You will be more like an Omega than you have ever been in your whole life.” Abby tried to explain, afraid that the answer might freak him out.   
  


“What the hell does that mean?”   
  


Abby sighed, “It means you won't have to worry about attacking Andrew because during your heat you will be the most passive you have ever been, you will beg but will never force them but you will take whatever they give you, anything to relieve the pain. This is the reason I believe that Andrew will need a heat agreement, he probably would struggle with the fact that you weren't in the right mind stage consenting any sexual activity.”   
  


Neil once again made eye contact with Andrew. “what about the clinic, what's that like?”   
  


Abby reached over and handed Neil pamphlets of the five closest Omega clinics.   
“You will be given a room, similar to a residence inn. A bed, bathroom, tv, kitchen. The only thing about clinics is that while they can give you some medicine to lessen the pain, it's not enough and it still will hurt. I tend to send my Omega players here, “Abby said pointing at a pamphlet, “Betsy’s sister runs it, so I trust it the most, which is an important factor because there have been cases of Omega’s being taken advantage of.”   
  


“What do you recommend?” Neil asked holding up his index finger to Andrew.   
  


“It depends on how comfortable you both are with going through a heat together, if one of you has even a little bit of doubt I suggest the clinic but if you both are comfortable, the heat agreement, it's much more...enjoyable,” Abby offered.   
  


“Okay, this talk has been...informative, but I am EXTREMELY uncomfortable and would like to leave.”   
  


“Alright, let me just take your blood real quick”   
....   
The car ride was silent, as the pair made their way to Neil’s apartment, Andrew planning to spend the night.

 

Andrew, being as quiet as always.   
  


Neil, mulling over how to bring up Abby and his talk.   
  


But after about ten minutes of nothing Neil blurts:   
“I think my heats coming up.”   
  


Thank God they were already pulling into the underground parking lot and not in the middle of traffic because Andrew slammed on his breaks.   
  


The pair sat in silence before Andrew broke it 

“You don't have heats.”   
  


“Because I didn't have any sexual desires but now...” Neil trailed off as someone beeped behind them, Neil could see Andrew debating on whether to stay there out of spite but he decided to continue until they reached one of Neil's designated parking spots.   
  


“I don't know much about Omega heats, Neil” Andrew pointed out getting out of the car “But I heard they're not pretty.”   
  


“Me neither, Andrew. This is all new to me, I never took an Omega class, okay? I always figured it didn't matter anyway, because I never showed any signs of having one.” Neil sighed, running his fingers through his hair as the pair made their way to the elevator to bring them up to Neil's floor.   
  


“Are you now?” Andrew asked pressing the button to call the elevator down.   
  


“Yeah” Neil sighed, tugging at his bangs.   
  


“Boyd, he’s an Omega, you can ask him,” Andrew offered as he put in the code for Neil’s penthouse.   
  


“You’re the one who went to college with him, didn’t you notice anything?” Neil asked, he didn’t really know Boyd and although he was a pretty good teammate, Neil didn’t feel all that comfortable with asking him about something so personal. “Anyways, Abby gave me all of this information, I’ll just go through it and figure it out.”   
  


“What type of pamphlets?” Andrew asked pressing the closing button, making eye contact with the neighbor who beeped at them walking towards them until the door shut.   
  


“Um, one was about the basics of heats, what exactly happens to my body and how I’ll be feeling. One’s about Heat Agreements, why they are needed, how to write them and how to finalize them. She also gave me a few Omega Clinic pamphlets, if I decided to go there.” Neil listed going through his gym bag, to pull out the pamphlets.   
  


“Are you and your Alpha planning to go through your heat together?” Andrew read and looked at Neil, “I don’t know if I am comfortable spending your Heat with you, not when you're so mindless”   
  


“That’s okay, there are Clinics,” Neil reassured. 

 

Andrew made a small noise and watched as the numbers began to climb on the elevator wall, cursing Neil for living on such a high floor.God, he hated heights, and yet he was still trying to find a way to ask Neil if he wanted to live together; he had figured Neil would have asked, considering that Andrew had been staying at Neil’s for the past three weeks.   
  


“There’s apparently a clinic ran by Betsy’s sister,” Neil mentioned, reading through that particular clinic’s pamphlet. “The ‘Omega’s Den’...oh crap”   
  


“What?” Andrew asked looking over towards the pamphlet.   
  


“The TV room” Neil sighed.   
  


“What about it?” Andrew asked, then paused to think about the TV room, the fact that Neil kept dragging different blankets in there, leaving them on the floor, and that Neil continued to buy random comfortable furniture and weird smelling candles. “It’s your den”   
  


"It’s so strange knowing...I hadn’t even realized” Neil whispered and felt something in his chest tighten thinking of being anywhere else during his heat. “I wonder...” he trailed off and reached into his pocket pulling out of his phone as the elevator doors opened into his foyer.   
  


Andrew raised his eyebrows as Neil threw his pamphlets on the end table next to the elevator and called someone.   
  


“Abby.” Neil said as a greeting, and after a pause asked: “Is there a way that instead of me going to a clinic, someone can come over during my heat?”   
  


Andrew, who was hanging his keys, paused.   
Was Neil going to hire or ask someone to take care of him?   
  


What if they took advantage of him?   
  


“No, I don’t think he wants to...will I still be able to take the pain meds? If it’s going to hurt as bad as you say...”   
  


Pain...Neil in pain...terrible pain.   
  


Andrew walked past Neil into the master room, throwing the door to the balcony; ready to smoke the rest of his pack.   
  


Could he really allow someone near Neil?   
Andrew shook his head no, not when Neil was that vulnerable. He didn’t think he would be able to handle it if something were to happen to his partner because he was too afraid.   
  


He promised to protect Neil and leaving him alone would be doing the opposite.   
Andrew took a deep drag from his cigarette, and pulled out the heat agreement pamphlet from his coat pocket and began reading through it.   
  


If written thoroughly, Andrew could see it as consent, just early consent. He stubbed out his cigarette and went back inside to find Neil.   
  


“Hey” Neil greeted from the kitchen table, not looking up from his laptop. “Abby sent me a few profiles of Omega’s who would come in to take care of me. Did you know that this was even an actual job?”   
  


Andrew walked over and shut the laptop on him.   
  


“Okay,” Neil drawled “What’s up?”   
  


Andrew just threw the heat agreement in front of Neil and walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.   
  


“You...are you sure?” Neil asked following Andrew, sitting on the bar stool.   
  


“Would I offer if I wasn’t sure?” Andrew asked, opening the fridge “We’re having spaghetti”   
  


“Okay,” Neil stood up, going to take a pot out of a cabinet, “So, when are you bringing the rest of your stuff?”   
  


Andrew looked over at Neil’s smirk and rolled his eyes, “When my lease is up”   
  


“I want to write the agreement right after dinner and I’ll bring it to Abby tomorrow for her to certify it.” Neil hissed when all of the pots came tumbling out.   
  


“How does Abby have the ability to officiate our agreement?” Andrew asked, “She’s just our team’s nurse.”   
  


“She got certified, I guess she figured that there will be Omega’s on the team who might need help with Omega things?” Neil shrugged, shoving the pots back into the cabinet.   
  


Andrew rolled his eyes because Neil’s organization skills is the reason that the pots and tupperware continued to spill out of the cabinets if someone breaths near them.   
  


“After dinner...why the rush?” Andrew asked, opening a can of sauce.   
  


After a moment of silence from Neil, he finally answered “It’s like a cold, you know? You can slowly feel it coming and it can take days; but then one night you know that when you wake up the cold will be full force.”   
  


Andrew acknowledged Neil with a small hum before taking a pot from Neil to pour the sauce in.   
....   
It was two days after the pair agreed on their heat agreement and brought it to Abby that Andrew woke up at eleven in the morning by himself.   
  


Now, it was normal for Neil to wake up early and go running but he would always go back to bed on the weekends. So, when Andrew found the bed empty he decided to get up to look for his partner but the moment that he opened the bedroom door he was hit with such a strong smell that he actual stumbled backward.   
  


“Shit.” Andrew hissed into his hand, Neil’s heat finally came and Andrew could feel the Alpha in him wakening, craving to follow the sweet smell. “No,” he told himself, he will not let the Alpha in him lead.   
  


But then Andrew heard a small whimper, not just from an Omega but his Omega mate and there was no way he could not go find Neil.

 

So, the Alpha followed the scent to Neil’s den and found his mate curled into himself on a pile of blankets, with sweat soaking his shirt to his body, and it wasn’t from his run.   
  


“Al-Alpha” Neil whimpered, at the sight of Andrew, who dropped to his knees and crawled as close as he could get without touching Neil.   
  


“Mate? Mate.” Andrew whispered, his hands hovering over Neil’s body, fighting his own Alpha nature.   
  


Can he touch him? Neil needed Andrew to take the pain away and they agreed, right? 

 

The pair agreed that Andrew could touch him, to please the pain away the only way that helped an Omega, his Omega, his mate.   
  


“Alpha, Alpha, An-Andrew.” Neil gasped when Andrew began to kiss down Neil’s neck. 

“Alpha, it hurts.” He sobbed when Andrew pulled back to pull off Neil’s boxers.   
  


“Shhh, I have you. It’ll be okay.” Andrew whispered before leaning forward and kissing Neil silent   
.....   
It was a month and a half later that Neil knocked on Abby’s door.   
  


“Neil!” Abby smiled, that was of course until she saw Neil’s face. “How can I help you, Neil?”   
  


Neil took a deep breath and stepped in, closing the door behind him. “I need to take a pregnancy test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first A/B/O I have ever written, so I am sorry if this is absolutely terrible


	2. The First Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test,; Andrew; the grocery store; constipation; appointment; hard decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't even understand how much researching I am doing! I have so many tabs open on my computer that my roommate asked if I was keeping something from her. 
> 
> Also, half of this was written on my phone and the last reread was on my phone, so forgive any mistakes, please

  

It was a month and a half after Neil’s first heat that Neil knocked on Abby’s door.   
  


“Neil!” Abby smiled, that was of course until she saw Neil’s face. “How can I help you, Neil?”   
  


Neil took a deep breath and stepped in, closing the door behind him. “I need to take a pregnancy test.   
  


“I’m sorry?” Abby stuttered, slowly standing up, as if she was afraid to scare Neil away with any sudden movements.   
  


“I need a pregnancy test.” Neil repeated, taking a shuddering breath.   
  


“Okay, you want to sit down?” Abby asked motioning to the exam table and grabbed a urine cup. “Any symptoms?”   
  


“My chest is swollen? I’ve been throwing up at least two times a day, I’m sleeping ALL OF THE TIME, and don’t get me started on the fact that I have been avoiding chicken like it’s offended me but have been inhaling Ben & Jerry’s Chubby Hubby. I am pretty sure that Andrew thinks I have been abducted and have been replaced by an alien.” Neil listed off as he tugged on his bangs.   
  


“Neil, I am ninety-five percent positive that you are pregnant but go pee in this to make sure.” Abby handed him the cup, Neil nodded and left for the bathroom.   
  


Abby sighed as she searched for a pregnancy stripe, it had been a while since she had to look for one, Omega Exy players usually are much more careful but she couldn’t blame Neil and Andrew, it was their first heat and she could imagine how off guard the pair were.   
  


“Here” Neil held out the cup with urine while Abby slipped on a pair of latex gloves.   
  


“Thank you,” Abby smiled reassuringly “I am going to place this strip in the urine and if it turns blue, you’re pregnant. If it turns pink, you’re not.”   
  


Neil nodded and took a deep breath as Abby swirled the strip in his urine.   
  


“Blue” Neil whispered when Abby lifted the strip.   
  


“Oh Neil,” Abby whispered as Neil pressed his clasped hands to his lips. 

 

“You should go talk to Andrew, I can make you an appointment for an Omegologist that focuses on male pregnancies.”   
  


“Yeah, yeah that would be great.” Neil nodded, then stumbled up and slept walked out of her office.   
Neil walked to his car. It had been awhile since he had driven it considering Andrew was staying at Neil’s and insisted on driving everywhere; but Neil somehow managed to convince Andrew that he needed to drive his own car that day, promising to meet the Alpha at home.   
  


Crap, Andrew...   
  


How was he going to tell Andrew?   
  


The pair had never talked about children, why would they, they just decided to move in together!   
After a few moments of Neil practicing calming breaths, he was assuming anxiety attacks were bad for the baby...oh God, a baby...no no, he needed to calm down.   
He was about to turn the key when his phone went off.   
  


“Hello?” Neil breathed into his phone.   
  


“Still at the stadium, Junkie?” Andrew’s voice carried through the phone.   
  


“Yeah, I’m leaving now.” Neil answered, turning the key.   
  


“Neil, what’s wrong?” Andrew asked, picking up on the shuddering breaths as his partner spoke.   
  


“Nothing, um, we need to talk when I get home, okay?” Neil asked, connecting the call to his radio so he can begin his drive home.   
  


There was a pause on Andrew’s end before he muttered an okay and hung up.   
....   
The moment Neil walked into the living room he was hit with the smell of chicken, which had him running right past Andrew and into the bathroom to empty the little that was left in his stomach from when he threw up three hours ago, in the middle of drills.   
  


“Neil, what’s going on?” Andrew asked rubbing circles in his partner’s back.   
  


“Andrew,” Neil sighed, standing up to rinse his mouth out. “Do we have any Chubby Hubby?”   
  


“Neil,” Andrew called out as he followed Neil into the kitchen and watched the boy grab the pan the chicken was cooking in and tossed both items into the garbage.   
  


“Yeah?” Neil asked as he excitedly pulled out a Chubby Hubby and grabbed a spoon.   
  


“Neil,” Andrew snapped and grabbed the ice cream from Neil and was surprised at the glare that he received. “What the hell is going on? If you aren’t practicing, you are sleeping and if you aren’t sleeping you are throwing up? And since when do you eat ice cream? Let alone Chubby Hubby.”   
  


“I’m pregnant!” Neil glared, snatching his ice cream back. Who does Andrew think he is? Getting between a pregnant Omega and his ice cream. 

 

“That’s where I was, taking the test with Abby.”   
  


“You are joking,right?” Andrew asked, following Neil into the TV room where he plopped down onto the couch, curling up into one of the many blankets Neil continues to bring into his nest.   
  


“Of course not. But you are free to go if you want.” Neil sniffed into his blanket, damning his pregnancy hormones.   
  


“Why exactly do you think I’ll want to leave?” Andrew asked sitting next to Neil.   
  


“We’ve never talked about children, Drew,” Neil said, capping his Chubby Hubby and putting it to the side. “We haven’t even moved in together.”   
  


“I’m moving in once my lease is up, remember? You were the one that asked me.” Andrew reminded him.   
  


“So, you want him?” Neil asked, looking over to Andrew.   
  


“Him?”   
  


“It’s a fifty/fifty chance, right?” Neil shrugged. “But seriously, do you want him?”   
  


Andrew kept eye contact with Neil and took a deep breath, “This baby is mine, Neil, my child, my blood, mine to protect.”   
  


“Oh God,” Neil took a shuddering breath “We’re going to be parents”   
  


“Nicky’s going to faint” Andrew groaned, “So, no more Exy for a while”   
  


“Don’t remind me” Neil groaned, opening up the ice cream.   
  


“Give me a bite” Andrew nodded towards the ice cream.   
  


“Uh-uh” Neil shook his head “Go away, I’m creating a human.”   
  


“That’s the last of the ice cream” Andrew tried to reason.   
  


“So, go out and get more” Neil shooed Andrew away but then his spoon scraped the bottom of the container, “Pick me up some more Chubby Hubby...oh and cherry’s but not those cherries that are good and healthy but those really sweet ones that you used when you worked at that bar and pickles...and...fresh ital-”   
  


“If you want anything you are getting up and are coming with me” Andrew interrupted, he hated grocery shopping and he sure as hell wasn’t going to spend an hour shopping by himself.   
  


“Fine” Neil groaned standing up and followed Andrew out of the room.   
.....   
“Yes!” Neil moaned as soon as the couple passed through the sliding doors, heading straight for the cupcakes that the store placed in the front for all of the suckers who lack any will to walk past them, which was apparently Neil now.   
  


Andrew raised an eyebrow as Neil placed a pack of twelve vanilla cupcakes in the cart, then ripped the tag that kept the container closed, took one out and continued into the store, licking the icing off.   
  


After a bit of walking down the first aisle and Neil throwing everything and anything that looked good to him in the cart...their grocery bills were definitely going to be high for the next nine months.   
  


Andrew and Neil split up in aisle two, Neil looking for fake cherries and Andrew for pickles.   
  


God, who knew there were so many different types of pickles.   
  


“Josten” Andrew called out, and looked over to see Neil placing, not one...not two but four jars of cherries into the cart.   
  


“Yeah?” He walked over, pushing the cart with him, which was full of nothing but nonsense. Nothing in their cart could be used to make any sort of meals.   
  


“What type of pickles?”   
  


“Dill spears.” He answered automatically. “And sweet chips”   
The couple continued to walk through the grocery store’s aisle, before finally reaching the ice cream.   
  


“Chubby Hubby?” Andrew asked heading straight for the Ben and Jerry’s.“There are 8, how ma-”   
  


“All of them.” Neil interrupted 

 

“Chunky Monkey?” Neil asked from the freezer next to Andrew.   
  


Andrew nodded and was reminded of one of the many reasons he chose Neil to be the one he planned a lifetime with.   
  


After placing the ice cream on top of the very completely, junk food filled cart the couple began walking towards the cashiers before Neil stopped and walked into the book aisle.   
  


“Andrew,look” Neil held up a book towards Andrew “Baby and pregnancy books”   
  


“Grab some” Andrew told him, grabbing the first male pregnancy book he saw.   
  


“Are we going to be one of those parents? One’s living off of books?” Neil asked, walking over as he clutched three books to his chest.   
  


“Considering that the closest to a decent ‘parent’ I’ve had would be Nicky and yours would be your mother so...” Andrew shrugged, turning the cart around.   
  


“What’s Nicky like? I’ve never really spoke to him.” Neil asked as they reached a cashier who eyed their cart with dread. Poor girl.   
  


“He’s loud, annoying and tends to forget that personal space is a thing? He’s married to a huge overly happy German. But...he was there when my brother and I needed him and...he was the only family member that accepted me.” Andrew admitted while he began placing the groceries on the belt.   
  


“But know one thing, that the minute he finds out that you're pregnant he will be on a plane, claiming Godfather and already planning the baby shower” Andrew whispered so the cashier didn’t overhear, but realized how stupid it was considering there were four books about pregnancies and babies already scanned and bagged.   
  


“I’m fine with him being Godfather because it sure as hell won’t be Kevin, and as upset Matt will be, Nicky’s family.” Neil was about to ask about Aaron but his phone went off.   
  


“Hello?” Neil answered.   
  


“Hey, it’s Abby.” The nurse greeted “I’m calling about your Omegologist.”   
  


“Oh, okay, give me a moment?” Neil asked then pulled the phone away to speak to Andrew “It’s Abby about the Omegologist. Give me the keys, I’ll talk to her in the car.”   
  


Andrew dug into his pocket and handed Neil the keys and watched Neil scurry away.   
  


“Boyfriend?” The cashier asked in an attempt to be friendly with her customers but after a moment of him ignoring her, she quickly got the message and began ringing up the products as quickly as she could.   
After a few very awkward minutes the cashier sighed out, “Okay, your total is four hundred and forty-two dollars and fifty-nine cents.” And this was only junk food and some books.   
Andrew pulled out his credit card and had to remind himself that at least he was getting points for gas. He also had to figure that he only had one month's payment left before his lease is up and he will be moving in with Neil so, two incomes one rent.   
...   
“Yes, I told him.” Neil told Abby over the phone “He took it very well, told me he wanted the baby.”   
  


“Neil, that's great!” Neil could hear the smile in her voice.   
  


“Yeah, so about the Omegologist?” Neil asked, changing the subject.   
  


“Yeah, his name is Dr.Hudson and he is a male Omegologist, I figured him being a male Omegologist would be better because he has had 2 children already” Abby explained “I would suggest calling your lawyer though, make him sign a confidentiality agreement.”   
  


“Okay, sounds great but Abby...date and time?” Neil asked, catching sight of Andrew pushing the cart towards the car.   
  


“Next Monday at 4:30. I asked for a later time incase Andrew wanted to go.” Abby explained.   
  


“That's great, thank you.” Neil blurted, reaching over to Andrew’s side to pop the trunk. “But, I have to go, Andrew just got to the car with the groceries and has to load the car”   
  


“Alright, good night and talk to your lawyers as soon as possible.” Abby reminded before hanging up   
  


“Need help?” Neil asked, stepping out of the car.   
  


“Hand me the bags” Andrew assigned as he stepped closer to the car, making room for Neil.   
  


“I have an appointment Next Monday at 4:30, do you want to go?” Neil asked handing over a bag.   
  


Andrew paused for a moment, giving Neil the most passive look “Don’t ask stupid questions”   
  


Neil looked down and felt his hormones act up. “Ok.” He sniffed.   
  


“Neil?” Andrew asked, tilting his head to get a look at his partner’s face, and was surprised to see that it had tears running down his cheeks.   
Now, Andrew had known Neil for six years, four of them while at college, Andrew as a fox and Neil as a Trojan, it had been entertaining to see such a hot head on such a friendly team, which was probably the reason why Andrew made sure to ‘bump’ into Neil at their first NCAA banquet together. 

 

That friendship lasted up to the moment the Neil graduated and Andrew reminded his coach that Neil Josten was the second best striker in the game, with ninety-eight percent accuracy and ninety-nine percent accuracy when it came to assists, then add in his speed...they would have been dumb to not offer him a position; but throughout all of those years he had never seen Neil cry.   
  


“Neil, what’s wrong?” Andrew asked, throwing the bag into the trunk.   
  


“I’m creating a human, drew. Of course my hormones are going to be out of whack.” Neil sniffed   
  


“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, his hands hovering next to Neil’s cheeks.

 

“Yes” Neil nodded, and closed his eyes as Andrew whipped his tears away.   
  


“Why exactly are you crying?” Andrew asked, completely out of his league; he never had to be so soft with someone, let alone with Neil, one of the strongest person he knew.

 

“You can’t imagine how worried I was to tell you about him” Neil sighed, 

“And then I’m worried about the baby...my dad was a sick crime boss and my mother was...trying her best but she was still not on the cover of Parenthood magazine”   
  


“Then you know what not to do, okay?” Andrew reassured, watching Neil pull himself together.   
  


“Let’s go home” Neil turned, picking up a grocery bag “Also, where are those cherries?”   
  


Andrew turned towards the pile of groceries that he had already piled into the trunk “You can wait”   
....   
It was sunday, the day before the appointment.   
  


Andrew was reading through one of the books they had bought when he heard Neil yell from the bathroom, he sounded upset, yelling Andrew’s name repeatedly.   
  


“What?!?” Andrew yelled, running to the bathroom. He had read, in one of the many books that the pair continued to pick up everywhere they went, about miscarriages and how mothers have miscarried on the toilet, thinking they were just going.   
Andrew threw the door open to see Neil on the toilet and Andrew’s breath caught   
  


Of course that was until Neil opened his mouth and said “I can’t poop, I haven’t pooped in four days!”   
Andrew leaned onto the door frame to run his fingers through his hair. 

 

“Damn it, Neil. I thought something was wrong”   
  


“Something is wrong!” Neil snapped “It’s not natural to go this long without pooping!”   
  


“Remember, one of those books mentioned you could get constipated” Andrew tried to reason, which with a pregnant Omega? Not going to work.   
  


“I don’t care!” Neil glared “There was a laxative I could take, a soft one...what was it?”   
  


“Milk of magnesia” Andrew answered, already turning to get his keys and jacket.   
  


“We’re out of pickles!” Neil yelled.   
Andrew nodded as he stepped into the elevator.

 

It wasn’t until he pulled into the grocery parking lot and parked that his phone went off, assuming that it was Neil, he answered, stepping out of his car “Yes, Neil, I’ll pick up the pickles.”   
  


“Pickles?” Nicky’s voice replied “So. it is true! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”   
  


“What?” Andrew snapped, he was in no way in the right mental state to deal with a constipated, upset Neil and his, apparently angry cousin within ten minutes of each other.   
  


“I had to find out from Aaron! Aaron of all people that Neil is Pregnant!” Nicky yelled   
  


“Wait, what?” Andrew stopped in the middle of the crosswalk. “How the hell do yo-”   
  


“Aaron said it’s on the front cover of some gossip magazine, along with some picture of Neil holding up a baby book, showing it to you, then another one of him picking up two more!” Nicky huffed when there was a calming voice in the background, probably Erik. “When were you going to tell me?” Nicky whinned.   
  


“It’s not up to me, Neil’s the pregnant one, he WAS supposed to decide when to tell people.” Andrew explained, luckily their coaches knew already but PR was not going to be happy about how it got out....oh god...they're going to have to go on a talk show.   
  


“What's his number? I want to congratulate him.” Nicky asked   
  


“No” Andrew responded immediately, and finally continued into the store.   
  


“Why not?” Nick cried. “ He's going to be the father of my Godchild...he will let me be the Godfather, right?”   
  


“Because” Andrew sighed internally, knowing if he didn't explain, his cousin would find some other way to get Neil’s number. “He is a hormonal mess at the moment, and getting a call from you and figuring out that some waste of space decided it was okay to announce his pregnancy to the whole world will stress him out and nor he or the baby needs that”   
  


“Careful there, Andrew; your Alpha is showing.” Nicky gushed.   
  


“Careful there, Nicky” Andrew mocked “Neil’s already agreed to you being the Godfather but I can tell him Boyd would be the better options.”   
  


“Don't you dare” Nicky gasped before Andrew hung up the phone on him, picking up the laxative.   
  


“Excuse me?” Andrew heard a little girl from behind him ask.   
  


“Hey” Andrew greeted, looking around for the little girl’s parents, she couldn’t be more than eight.   
  


“Are you Andrew Minyard?” The little girl asked, tugging on one of her copper pigtails.   
  


“Yeah” Andrew nodded, wondering what he would do if his kid just wandered away in a grocery store to talk to some grown man.   
  


“You are my favorite Exy player” The little girl spoke to the floor.   
  


“Thank you.” Andrew nodded at the girl. “Where are your parents?”   
  


“They’re waiting for ham at the deli. Is it true you’re going to have a baby?”

 

“Well, my partner is the one having the baby but I helped.” Andrew explained, then raised the laxative up. “And he needs this right now, so I am going to go, okay?”   
  


“Okay.”   
....   
“Andrew” Neil’s voice greeted the moment the elevator doors opened. 

 

“Why exactly did I just get a call from kevin? He spent five minutes yelling at me for being so irresponsible until I threatened to beat him with my heavy weight racket the next time I saw him, then he hung up”   
  


Andrew took a moment just to imagine that scenario, had no one warned the coward about pregnant Omega’s?

 

“Someone leaked a photo of us at the store, you are picking up baby books. The tabloid made the connection.” Andrew explained opening the laxative and reading the back to figure out how much to give Neil.   
  


“So” Neil started but paused to take a calming breath, “You’re telling me that absolutely everyone already knows that I am pregnant?”   
  


Andrew nodded as he poured the appropriate amount and handed it to the Omega.   
  


“PR’s not going to be happy.” Neil sighed before taking the medicine.   
  


“You don’t seem that upset.” Andrew observed, leaving the question unasked.   
  


“I’m not the one with the family, all I have is Stuart and I’m sure he knew before me.” Neil shrugged “Get that frantic call from Nicky yet?”   
  


“Yeah, he wanted your number to congratulate you but I said no.”   
  


“Why?”   
  


“I thought you would be upset about it being leaked and didn’t want you to find out by my obnoxious cousin.” Andrew shrugged, taking the medicine cup from Neil to wash it. 

“What do you want for dinner?”the blond asked, placing the now washed medicine cup in the drying rack.   
  


“Nothing” Neil grumbled with pursed lips.   
  


“What? Why?” Andrew asked turning to the ginger who was now sitting on the bar stool at the kitchen island.   
  


“I’m getting fat!”   
  


“Okay, One: You are not fat, you aren’t even showing yet. Two: Since when did you care about your looks. Three: You have to eat, you need to feed the blueberry”   
  


“One: I have gained weight, you out of everyone should have noticed how untoned my body has gotten, my jeans don’t fit and my shirts are tight. Two: I care when it begins to effects my game. Three: Blueberry?” Neil mimicked mischievously.   
  


“One: You are pregnant so you obviously will gain weight, but if you really want me to double check the bedroom is right over there. Two: You aren’t playing anytime soon, Junkie. Three: I read that at the moment the baby is the size of a blueberry.”   
  


“One: I am nauseous and just took a laxative so I can poop. Two:With all of that what makes you think I want to fool around. Three: With all of that why would YOU want to?” Neil asked, genuinely curious.   
  


Andrew took a moment to debate his answer, if his Omega wasn’t pregnant and moody he would agree with Neil but the Omega was pregnant and is moody. So, he thought of the perfect answer to please a pregnant Omega who was apparently developing body image issues.   
  


“Because it’s you and you will always be attractive to me.” Andrew cringed internally “Especially when you have my baby in you.”   
  


Neil leaned in and Andrew meet him halfway, and when they pulled apart Neil smirked, “How much did it hurt to say that?”

 

“So much” Andrew admitted then leaned in for another kiss.   
  


“I bet” Neil kissed his Alpha's forehead “But thank you”   
  


“I hate you” Andrew whispered but leaned in again.   
  


Of course that’s when Neil’s stomach let out a loud grumble   
“Oh God!” The redhead groaned and ran to the bathroom.   
  


Sure, Andrew would still take his Omega to bed...after he took an hour shower.   
....   
“Ten?” The nurse called out, reading off the chart, looking over to his co-worker to check if he was right.   
  


“Hi” Neil greeted, pushing his sunglasses up his nose, his eyes were very well known.   
  


“So, we will start with your weight and height.” The nurse explained while Andrew and Neil followed behind him.   
....   
The couple had been waiting in the exam room for about ten minutes before the doctor walked in, Neil was sure a minute longer and his Alpha would have burned a hole into the floor from pacing.   
  


“Good evening.” The doctor greeted when he walked in, thankfully by himself so Neil pulled off his wig and Andrew took of the baseball cap, which he choose just to annoy Neil.   
  


“So, my nurse skipped a few steps because of the sensitivity of your identity but before all of that.” The doctor started, while he read the notes from his nurse “My name is Dr. Ryan Hudson, you can call me Ryan, Dr. Ryan, Dr. Huson or whatever you would like, what about you?”   
  


“I’m Neil and this is Andrew, my Alp-...the father.” Neil stopped himself, he never actually called Andrew his Alpha outside of his heat and he was in shock about the almost slip of tongue.   
  


“Awesome.” Dr. Hudson smiled, finally turning his full attention to Neil. 

“So, how are you feeling?”   
  


Neil took a breath “Honestly? I am terrible. I do nothing but eat, sleep, and poop and sometimes I don’t even poop!” Neil started. “My chest hurts, I am peeing all of the time and when do I stop throwing up?!? Why are my gums bleeding? I’m not brushing that hard!”   
  


“Okay, so, most of what you just described are because of your hormones.” Dr. Hudson started, “The constipation would be because of high levels of the hormone progesterone slowing down your digestive system, add more fiber in your diet. The soaring levels of hormone progesterone would explain the sleeping and the puffy gums. I suggest going to the dentist, it’s free while pregnant. The peeing is because the amount of blood in your body increases during pregnancy, causing your kidneys to process extra fluid that ends up in your bladder.”   
  


“And when do I stop throwing up?” Neil asked, already knowing all of that because of the books him and Andrew have been reading   
  


“Morning sickness tends to last until the second trimester.” The Doctor informed Neil apologetically.   
  


“You’re shitting me.”Neil groaned and turned towards Andrew “Yes or no?”   
  


“Yes” Andrew answered hesitantly, walking closer to Neil, who clung onto Andrew when he was close enough and dug his face into Andrew’s neck, breathing in.   
  


Andrew, who was not used to a clingy Neil stood there surprised but was also filled with a need to wrap his arms around his Omega, protecting him from what, he had no clue.   
  


“Andrew,” The doctor called out, grabbing Andrew’s attention. “Don’t worry, he’s okay; Neil’s just feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment so the Omega in him is seeking for his Alpha, which is also triggering the Alpha in you. See, how you are holding him? Your instincts are telling you that you need to help your Omega.”   
  


“This is normal?” Andrew asked, petting his Omega’s hair, who sighed in relief.   
  


“Absolutely, it’s a fundamental trait. My mate, refused to leave my side when I was pregnant; it actually surprised me how far apart you were from Neil when I walked in” The doctor admitted then tried to catch Neil’s attention. “Neil, I was wondering if you would like to have a transanal ultrasound. You’ll be able to hear the heartbeat and take a photo.”   
  


“What the hell is a transanal ultrasound?” Andrew asked.   
Andrew had read nothing but pregnancy and baby books since he found out Neil was pregnant and he read nothing about a transanal ultrasound.   
  


“It’s similar to a normal ultrasound, except it goes in his anus.” Doctor Hudson explained. “You will have to prepare him”   
  


“Prepare me as in...” Neil trailed off, detaching himself from Andrew   
  


“The lube packets are in that drawer.” The doctor pointed.   
  


“Give us a moment” Andrew demanded   
  


“No problem.” The doctor nodded, leaving the room.   
  


“Andrew...” Neil swallowed.   
  


“I don’t know if I am comfortable with someone going near my Omega.” Andrew blurted, rubbing his mouth.   
  


“I know, and I'm not sure I am okay with some random doctor sticking things in me” Neil agreed, eyeing his Alpha, wanting his calming presence but also understanding that his Alpha was probably not in the right mood.   
  


Andrew paused sensing the anxiety and want coming from his Omega and looked over to see a distress Neil.   
  


“Yes or No?” Andrew asked, and watched as Neil’s whole body relaxed while he nodded before Andrew took him into his arms.   
  


“I don't like this.” Neil sighed.   
  


“What?” Andrew asked, starting to pull away before Neil shook his head cuddling into Alpha   
  


“This...this need to be with you. The anxiety that fills me when I'm not engulfed in your presence.” Neil shook his head “It’s not that I don’t want to be with you! It's...I lo-...I care for you but I have never called you my Alpha, never considered you as a mate until today. I hate it... but I don't because it just feels so right.” Neil stumbled over his words.   
He wouldn't have said any of this if he wasn't pregnant and he knew that was why Andrew was acting like such... such an Alpha.   
  


Andrew hummed in agreement.   
“Do you want to do the ultrasound? I'm okay as long as it's a yes from you.” Andrew promised, pushing Neil's bangs back.   
  


“Okay,get Hudson”   
......   
“Alright” Doctor Hudson mumbled 

 

“Ah! There it is! The heartbeat."   
  


“Alp- Andrew that's her. That's our little girl! Our blueberry!” Neil sniffed, crying and only seconds away from sobbing.   
  


“Girl? I thought you were guessing boy.” Andrew asked, eyes never leaving the screen, as the doctor tried to get a picture of their blueberry.   
  


“Nope, after hearing her heartbeat, definitely girls.” Neil shook his head.   
But Andrew couldn't care less about the gender, as long as his baby were healthy.   
  


“And there she is, on the screen.” Hudson pointed, to a very small oddly shaped, thing that Andrew could barely see. “Would you like a photo?”   
  


“Yes, yes,” Neil nodded, staring at his blueberry.   
  


“Okay, so while that's being sent to the front and is being printed.” Hudson started as he slowly pulled the transanal out of Neil. “We need to get serious.”   
  


“What’s wrong? Is she okay?” Neil blurted sitting up, wincing as he straightened.   
  


“She is perfectly healthy at the moment but there was a reason you were sent to me and it's because I specialize in male omega pregnancies.

” The doctor reinsured the Omega.   
  


“Yes, that's what our team nurse said” Andrew agreed.   
  


“There is a reason for that...male pregnancies are much more riskier and should definitely be handled by someone with my specialization,” Hudson explained.   
  


“What do you mean?” Andrew asked, moving closer to Neil.   
  


“I mean that the Male's body isn't as suited for pregnancy and childbirth as a woman's. So, your body is working twenty times harder for your babies.”   
  


“So...?” Neil prompted.   
  


“So, you have to take extra care of yourself.” The doctor finished his sentence. “Only a tiny bit of physical activity, not enough to put any pressure on you or your blueberry. Not a drop of alcohol or a sniff of a cigarette.” He looked at Andrew who reeked from his last cigarette.   
  


“No problem.” Neil agreed automatically, he would live in a bubble to keep his blueberry safe.   
  


“I know you guys travel a lot for your job, absolutely no airplanes for you.” Hudson pointed at Neil.   
  


No flying...if Andrew was the smiling type he would be beaming.   
  


“Now, I suggest a male lamaze class. They will go over all of the do’s and don’ts and will help you plan your birthing plan; I have some pamphlets of ones in the surrounding area at the front desk.”   
  


“Okay, I'll look into them.” Neil acknowledged.   
  


“Perfect! Now, Neil why don't you go into the bathroom and clean up while I talk to Andrew.” Hudson asked and worried for a moment when the Omega bit his lip as if debating whether or not to leave his Alpha, but finally, He nodded and walked into the bathroom.   
  


“Andrew, I need your full attention for a moment” Hudson mumbled, not wanting to alert Neil but trying to get Andrew’s attention.   
  


The Alpha turned to face the doctor and raised an eyebrow.   
  


“As I was saying, a male pregnancy is very risky.” Hudson reminded Andrew of their previous conversation “So, I am inclined to ask...if something goes wrong, and it's impossible to save both, my team and I will put all of our focus on one of them. Who do you want us to save?”   
  


Andrew sat frozen as if he had a mental malfunction.   
  


Who? Who?! WHO?!?!   
  


He had to pick only one?!?   
  


No! Not going to happen!   
  


If only he was the Omega, he had no problem dying for his blueberry, but it's not him!   
  


But...Neil wouldn't have a problem dying for their blueberry either...   
  


But...   
  


That would leave him alone...with the blueberry, and that's it???   
  


If he chose Neil, they could always try again if they wanted to, it wouldn't be their blueberry but...but it could be their grape or their cherry.   
Neil would hate him if he found out that he chose him, but as long as his Omega was alive, right?   
  


But, blueberry, his little precious blueberry. 

 

Their baby,

  
their daughter.   
.   
.   
.   
  
“Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's an actual question that husbands get asked, guys! It was so hard to figure out Andrew's answer!  
> Please comment or press the kudo's button, tell me I am not murdering this story! I beg you!


	3. The Second Trimester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, SO MY LAPTOP IS BROKE SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK AND THAT IT'S SO CHOPPY AND IGNORE THE GRAMMAR MICTAKES AND ANY AWKWARD WORDING!!! I WROTE THIS ON MY PHONE.

 “Neil, what are you doing?” Andrew asked, entering their bedroom to find Neil standing with jeans on, unclasped because his stomach was to big. 

“Nothing! Nothing fits! This wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t make me throw out most of my old clothes.” Neil growled, aggressively shedding his pants. 

 

“Put on your pajamas and let’s go to the store.” Andrew griped, leaving the room to find the sunscreen for the ginger.

 

“Fine!” Neil yelled, pulling on the pajamas he wore the night before, one of his old shirts and a pair of South Carolina Gamecocks sweatpants and left the bedroom. 

 

“Here” Andrew called out, throwing a bottle of sunscreen at the pregnant Omega. 

 

“Why?” Neil asked, looking down at the bottle. 

“Sun sensitivity heightens during pregnancy and you’re already a ginger...” Andrew teased.   

“Shut up.” Neil glared, applying the lotion anyways. 

.......

  “A maternity store, really Andrew?” Neil sighed. 

“You need clothes, Neil” Andrew answered, opening the door for the Omega. “The only thing that fits you are your old shirts and the team’s sweatpants.”   

 

 “Yeah, and who’s fault is that,huh, stud?” Neil glared, grabbing a cart.

Andrew breathed, not bothering with a response and walked behind his Omega, because besides adding a baby bump the pregnancy has done wonderful things to Neil’s body. 

The couple spent a bit of time picking out clothes after clothes, until they decided to head to the changing room. Where Neil began changing into the many different types of clothes. 

 

As Neil began to unbutton the last shirt he had on he paused to look at his stomach in the mirror. 

 

 It was much more noticeable than he thought it would be so early in the pregnancy, but Abby assured him it was because of the fact that he was so thin and in shape before. 

 

 He pressed his hand against his stomach, it was to early to feel the baby kick but Neil could feel her moving in him, reminding him of the miracle that is her.

“Andrew” Neil called out opening the door a little. 

 

“What?” Andrew asked, reading the cover of some back pain relief wrap “This is one hundred dollars, do you think it honestly works?” 

 

“Andrew!” Neil snapped. 

 

“What?” Andrew snapped back, finally looking up. 

“Come here” Neil whispered, moving out of the way so Andrew could enter his changing room. 

 

“Do you need help?” The Alpha asked, closing the door behind him. 

“Yes or No?” Neil asked taking steps backwards to lean against the mirror. 

“Yes” Andrew answered following Neil to the mirror. 

  “Have you ever had sex in a changing room?” Neil whispered against Andrew’s lips. 

“No” Andrew breathed

“Do you want to?” Neil asked, running his fingers through his partners hair. 

 

 “Yes” 

....... 

It was two weeks after the couple had gone to the maternity store and it was time for their second appointment and the pair were completely ready to hear the gender, even though Neil would bet money that their blueberry was a girl. 

“Andrew, I need to borrow one of your shoes” Neil called out as he spread sunscreen lotion on his arms. 

“Why?” An exhausted Andrew asked walking out of the TV room which was nothing but blankets, pillows and some odd bean bag type things because Neil had Andrew took out the sofas, recliner and coffee table. The only reason the TV was still in there is because it was mounted on the wall. 

 

“My feet are swollen and you have bigger feet.” Neil explained, applying the lotion on his face. 

Andrew accepted the explanation and went into their room to find his most broken in pair of shoes. 

 

Andrew stared longingly at their bed,wishing that he had time for a nap; Neil's sex drive had returned with a vengeance and as much as Andrew enjoyed it, he was not only human but a human who's season just started and was already getting one hell of a work out at the stadium, only to get home and be given another work out by Neil. 

“By the way” Neil's voice flowed from the living room, “Your cousin called.” 

“What did the pest want?” Andrew asked, placing the shoes next to Neil, kneeling to help put them on. “We are stopping at a shoe store on our way back to get one of those slip on shoes, don't know why we didn't think of it before.”

 

 “He's apparently hopping on a plane in ten minutes, he's decided he was going to keep me company when you're gone for away games.” Neil smiled down at Andrew, glad that he found a good Alpha. 

 

 “The pest...is coming here...to stay?” Andrew asked, standing up, done with Neil's shoes. 

 

“Well, he runs his own online store, he could do that anywhere.” Neil shrugged. 

 

“And his husband?” The Alpha helped Neil up from the couch. “Let's go.” 

 

“Erik’s got two weeks vacation, which he will use in december, for christmas.” 

“So, three months with Nicky with no one to control him.” Andrew grimaced. 

 

“Come on, he’s here to make sure I’m okay while you are away.” Neil reasoned.  

 

 Andrew tensed at that, God he hated that he will be leaving his pregnant Omega alone to play some stupid game. 

 

“Andrew” Neil’s voice snatching Andrew out of his thoughts “Are you gonna press the button? We’re going to be late.” 

.......

“Neil! Andrew! How are you?” Dr. Ryan Hudson greeted, placing the clipboard with Neil’s info down on the counter.  

 

“I’m good, just a little leg pain but I read that’s normal.” Neil offered. 

 

“Yeah, it’s perfectly normal. Have those weird dreams hit you yet?” The doctor asked. 

 

“Oh yeah, just last night I dreamt that I went to to the stadium but Exy sticks were playing Exy with smaller Exy sticks. They were terrible.” 

 “I bet,” the doctor laughed “So, are we finding out the gender today?” 

 “It’s a girl, but yeah, confirm it for Andrew.” Neil shrugged as Andrew rolled his eyes. 

 

  “Now, this is a normal ultrasound, okay? I’m just gonna smear your stomach with some gel and run the ultrasound on your stomach.” Hudson explained.

 

Neil paused for a moment, thinking of all of the scars on his torso. 

How would the doctor react? At least he can't say anything considering the confidentiality agreement he signed. 

 

“I-I have scars” Neil warned before slowly lifting his shirt. 

 

 The couple watched closely for the doctor's reaction and were pleased when his only tell of acknowledgment was the slight widening of his eyes. 

 

“The gel will be cold at first,okay?” Dr. Hudson warned, showing both Neil and Andrew the gel as he uncaps it. 

 

“Okay” Neil nodded, laying down. 

 

“Did you remember to drink a lot of water and to not go to the bathroom?” Hudson asked.as he applied the gel

 

“Yes” Andrew answered, seeing as Neil was struggling to breath at the feel of someone who wasn’t Andrew touching him; the distress causing an instinctual response from Andrew, who stepped closer to his mate, calming his Omega. 

 

“This is a transducer, it’s what I’ll use to see the baby” Dr.Hudson lifted a wand from the cart he pulled closer to the examine table. 

“The image will show up on this screen.” 

 

 “Okay” Neil breathed, turning his head to face the screen that will soon show his daughter. 

 

 “I’m going to start,okay?” The doctor warned, keeping Abby’s instruction to always ask for permission in mind.

 

 “Yeah” Neil answered. 

 The doctor nodded and pressed the wand on the strikers lower stomach and moved it around until he found the baby. 

“And there...”  The doctor started, squinting slightly, then smiled “She is” 

 

“Ha!” Neil laughed lightly, eyes not leaving his babygirl. 

 

“That's not a blueberry” Andrew muttered to Neil.  

 

 “What is she now?” Neil looked at the doctor. 

  “A mango” Andrew answered. 

 “I like blueberry better.” Neil looked at his partner. 

 “We are not naming our daughter blueberry” Andrew rolled his eyes

 “Our daughter” Neil whispered, looking back at the screen.

Their daughter, their mango...no, still blueberry.

 “Would you like a picture now?” Hudson asked, struggling to keep the baby in frame, considering the fact that ultrasounds were not usually a part of his job but considering the patience he was asked to take care of everything himself. 

 

“Yes” Neil nodded, ready to hold the picture of his daughter in his own hands. 

 

“Okay, you are going to have to hold your breath while I take the photo” 

....

“Hello” Neil answered his cellphone, opening a jar of cherries. 

“Good afternoon, Neil.” A voice greeted him over his phone.

 

 “Oh no” Neil groaned “Not you” 

 

 “Come on, Josten. You know damn well that your situation needs to be dealt with your trusted and loved P.R. manager” His manager’s strong country accent teased over the line.  

 

 “I’m not the only one involved.” Neil reminded, plopped a cherry into his mouth. 

 “I know, that’s why Andrew’s manager is right next to me, we’re currently in your parking lot.” 

 Neil hung up and went to find his partner. 

“Andrew.” Neil called out, walking into their bedroom to find Andrew asleep on top of their covers, still wearing the clothes he wore to the appointment. 

 

 “Neil, I can’t even think about getting it up. Go away.” Andrew snapped, digging his face farther into his pillow. 

“Our managers are on their way up.” Neil snorted.

 

 “Lock them out” 

 “Can't, they know the code...and it's about the baby.” Neil kicked the bed. “Also, what the hell is that thing that came in the mail?”  

“It’s a pregnancy full body pillow,” Andrew groaned sitting up, “It supports your back, belly, pelvic, head, shoulders, feet and ankles” 

 

Neil stood in the doorway, staring at his very thoughtful Alpha. 

 

“I know that look” Andrew shook his head, standing up “And I am way too tired to even think about sex” 

 

“Sorry” Neil sniffed, damning his hormones.   

  Andrew sighed and ruffled his partner’s hair 

 

“Let’s go meet the managers.”  

“Hello!” A voice shouted from their living room. “Oh! Is this the ultrasound?” 

 

“Yeah, that's her.”  Neil nodded, calmly snatching the photo out of Andrew’s managers hands. 

 

 “It’s a girl!?!” Neil’s manager squealed, excited “Did you decide on a name?” 

 “What do you want?” Andrew ignored the question, opting to get straight to the point. 

 “We need to make a formal announcement, Carly and I were thinking a baby announcement photo card and a T.V. appearances.” Andrew’s manager answered, motioning between him and 

Neil’s manager. 

  “What type of photo card?” Neil asked, putting the photo on the living room coffee table. 

 “Well, Michael was thinking about the two of you sitting side by side, the ultrasound in between you, in a pink frame. Neil, would be surrounded by food, eating whatever he wants to eat and you, Andrew, will be surrounded by baby books, reading one of those what to expect books. And it’s a girl written underneath the photo.” Carly offered, pulling out a business card out of her pocket “This is the photographer that did my brother’s baby announcement.” 

Andrew turned to look at Neil, silently asking if he was okay with his manager’s idea and got a shrug as an answer. 

“What show? Because I’m not going on Kathy’s show, she’s a bitch that goes off book from the accepted topics, and I can’t promise that I will hold my tongue, not when it comes to Blueberry or Andrew” Neil threatened, no one will talk ill of his child or Alpha, the Omega  flipped out for less. 

 

 “Blueberry?” Michael asked the same time that Carly was reinsuring the couple that it would not be Kathy. 

“Definitely not, not after you called her ‘a worthless parasite’, ‘a sorry excuse of a human’ and ‘should find another career if she couldn’t take her guest into consider’ oh, and my favorite ‘Next time find a better plastic surgeon, something obviously went wrong with your face’” Carly recalling the last time Neil had been on the the show and had brought on a raven player who was known for fighting with the striker.  The side of Andrew’s lip twitched as he remembered the episode.  

 “So, who is it?” Andrew asked, ready to go back to bed, he apparently had to go pick up his cousin at two in the morning, he would definitely need a nap in order not to kill his cousin. 

“Samuel on the late show” Michael answered, as he watched Neil walk around the managers to go back to his cherries. 

 “Decent” Andrew scrunched his eyebrows, trying to remember any of the episodes he watched, Samuel was to be humorous but not ridiculous and was more of a talk show than the other night time shows which were mostly stupid jokes and games, and the managers were delusional if they thought Andrew would play any games. 

 

They chose well.  

 

“When?” Neil asked, sticking a cherry stem  in his mouth, working his tongue to see if he could tie it into a knot. 

Carly watched Neil, a little caught off by the redheads behavior, but then shrugged blaming it on pregnancy hormones.  “Next week, so we will take those photos tomorrow and send them out; that way Samuel will have something to show the crowd when introducing you two.” 

“Fine, then I should get some sleep.” Andrew hinted, watching as Neil pulled out a knotted cherry stem off of his tongue and wink at Andrew. 

 

“Alright, alright we’re leaving.” Michael put up his hands in surrender, “We’ll be here at three.” 

 

 “Bye!” Neil called out, as he capped the cherries and put them away. 

 Andrew didn’t bother with a valediction, just left for his bedroom. 

....

 

“Andrew!” A voice yelled when the black maserati pulled up next to the designated pick-up area. 

“Shut up” Andrew snapped, stepping out of the car to open the trunk. 

 

“Where’s Neil? I was so looking forward to meeting him!” The beta asked, wheeling his luggage to his cousin, who could without a doubt lift the ridiculously heavy  luggage much easier than he could. 

 

“It’s two in the morning and he’s pregnant, did you honestly expect him to be up right now?” Andrew asked, shutting the trunk and making his way back into the car. 

 

“You found out the gender today, right? What is it? Neil was so sure it was a girl.” Nicky asked buckling himself before Andrew took off, making his way out of the airport. 

“The idiot was right” Andrew admitted, switching lanes to pass someone actually driving the speed limit. 

 

“Omg! It’s a baby girl! Are you happy? What were you hoping for?” Nicky asked, texting Erik that he landed and was currently with his cousin. 

“For it to be healthy.” Andrew answered, switching lanes. 

  Nicky looked over and smiled, remembering that he had those same thoughts when it came to the twins. He never cared if they were gay or straight, or if they were rude little shits; as long as they were healthy and happy.

 

 “Are you okay?” Nicky asked when Andrew switched lanes, yet again. 

 “He’s home alone” Andrew muttered as an answer. 

 

Nicky nodded, it was Andrew’s Alpha, he was worried about his Omega.

 

The rest of the ride they sat in silence until Andrew pulled into his parking space. 

“He’s asleep so be quite or I’ll stab you.” Andrew threatened as he inserted the code for his apartment.  

 

“So, you guys have a guest room, right?” Nicky asked as the elevator began its climb. 

 

“Yes” 

 

“Is there room for a nursery?” 

 

“We're changing the office into a nursery” Andrew watched the numbers rise. 

“I'm assuming no pink?” Nicky guessed. 

 

“Neil was looking into an aqua greenish color” Andrew answered “I don't care, he's the one creating her, he gets full say so” 

 

“Andrew?” Neil's voice called out when the elevator door opened. 

 

“What are you doing up?” Andrew asked, walking to find his partner. 

 

 “She was kicking!” Neil rushed to his Alpha, excited for it was the first time he had felt her kick. 

 

Andrew stepped closer to Neil, ready to kiss his Omega senseless.

 

“Hello!” Nicky’s voice ruining the moment between the couple. “I'm Nicky! It's so nice to meet you!” 

 

 “Uh, Neil.” The redhead greeted awkwardly, placing a hand on his bump. “You should sleep Andrew, we have pictures”

The blond nodded, grabbing Neil’s hand and dragging his partner with him.

“How was the full body pillow?” Andrew asked as he locked the bedroom door and began stripping. 

 

“Amazing” Neil sighed, crawling into the pillow “Nothing hurts, or is uncomfortable.” 

 

“Yeah, you fell asleep the minute you closed your eyes.” Andrew nodded, glad that he finally found a way for his Omega sleep, instead of moving around all night, unable to get comfortable.

 

“Thank you” Neil yawned, falling asleep as his Alpha climbed into bed. 

...... 

“Alright guys!” The photographer clapped after he finally got the lighting right. “Neil, if you could start eating whatever you want to eat and Andrew if you could stop glaring at me and pretend to read that would be great” 

 

Neil automatically dove into the cherries, and turned to Andrew as he plopped it into his mouth.  

“Come on, Andrew. The sooner you pretend to read the book the sooner he leaves” The Omega sighed when he saw the blank look his partner was giving the photographer. 

 

“Also, we need to go to the store to start your baby registry! It needs to be done so I can put the account on the invitations for your baby shower!” Nicky’s voice reminded from the doorway. 

 

“Who's even going to go to the baby shower?” Neil asked grabbing the carton of Chubby Hubby and started eating.

 

“Some of the Foxes, like Matt, Dan, Allison, Robin, Kevin, Wymack, Abby, Bee and Renee. Some Trojans, Jeremy, obviously, Laila and Alvarez. Some of your current team members, Jenna, Annie,Jakob, Tyler and that really hot one, the dealer?” 

 

“Kyle” Neil answered, which got himself a glare from Andrew. “What? I'm demi not blind” 

 

“I hate you” Andrew gritted out before he looked down at his book, pretending to read

 

“Great, now Neil eat something” The photographer pleaded, glad that their managers agreed that they would not only pay commission but by hourly too.

Neil instantly put a spoonful in his mouth, rested one hand on his baby bump and looked at the photographer. 

....

“Hello!” A overly happy employee greeted the three men when they walked into some sort of baby superstore. “How may I help you” 

 

“Hi!” Nicky greeted as the other two in his party didn't respond. “We're looking to open a registry for a baby shower” 

 

“Oh okay, then come follow me!” The employee waved towards a customer service desk. “Lana, they are looking to open an account” 

 

“Hello” A less happy employee greeted with an obviously fake smile. “What names are going on the account” 

 

“Neil and Andrew” Nicky answered, and watched as the girl typed in the computer and then picked up three pricing guns and connecting them to the account. 

 

“Here you go” Lara said handing the boys the guns “All you have to do is scan the tags of whatever you would like on your list, then you will tell your guest to go on our website and there will be a link to reach our registries and when they type in your names it will come up and they will be able to see your list.” 

 

“Thank you” Nicky called out chasing after the other pair that had already turned and left. 

“What exactly do we put on the list? Do we ignore big items? I mean most of our guests are athletes.” Neil asked fiddling with his gun. 

 

“Do you have any ideas for the room?” Andrew asked as Nicky caught up to them. The cousins watched as the red head began digging in his pockets. 

 

Neil pulled out a folded piece of paper from the sketchbook that Andrew had bought him, when the two first started dating, noticing that there were drawings on random scraps of paper all around his new boyfriend's apartment. 

 

“Oh, that's pretty!” Nicky exclaimed as Neil unfolded his drawing. 

 

The page was colored a greenish aqua, with a  Cinnamomum camphora tree in the middle, and underneath the tree there were what looked like fairies and butterflies. 

 “Um, I thought of a camphor tree because they're apparently popular in South Korea, and I figured since you were half and she'll be a quarter...I don't know. I may be wrong, it's what came up when I searched trees in South Korea.” Neil explained, leaning it towards the other two. 

 

“That's sweet” Nicky cooed as Andrew took the page to get a better look at the drawing.

 

“And the fairies and butterflies?” Andrew asked, he himself had been struggling with the idea of a daughter. Now, don't get him wrong, he already loved his daughter...but he kept thinking about the princesses she'll probably love, and the clothes and the bras and the big girl issue that comes once a month. 

 

 “When I was at USC Jeremy dragged me to his house on breaks and he had a little sister” Neil shrugged “She watched some Barbie fairy movie like once a day and had fairy Barbie dolls, and every Saturday she would drag Jeremy and I to this little meadow type thing to catch butterflies. She went on and on about all of the different types of butterflies.” 

 

 “And you want this painted on the walls?” Andrew asked, handing Neil the page. “Do we call a regular painter or an artist or something?” 

 

“No, I want to do it.” Neil shook his head, folding up the picture and sliding it back into his pocket. 

 

 After a short pause Andrew nodded, figuring that it'll give his partner something to do while he's at practice or games. 

 

 “I personally think nice brownish color furniture would look nice, something that would match the nature theme your painting on the walls.” Nicky offered “Oh! We definitely need to get a rocking chair for the room, for those one in the morning feeding”

 

 By the end of the trip Neil could picture the room perfectly. 

....

“So, I have two guest here today. They are currently one of the top players in exy and after sending me their baby announcement card” The announcement photo of Neil and Andrew sitting on their bed, with ‘It’s a girl!’ written on the bottom, replaced the fake scenery of a city in the background. “Agreed to come see little old me”  

 

The audience was filled with aww’s and cheers for the photo. 

 

“May I introduce, the number one goalie and the fastest, now pregnant, striker in America...Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten!” Samuel stood up, clapping as the pair walked out. 

 “Good evening.” Neil greeted sitting down on the couch, the side closest to Samuel, most likely being the one doing most of the  talking. 

 

 “Hey, how are you?” Samuel sat down, scooting closer into his desk. 

 

 “I'm great, kind of going a little stir crazy at home.” Neil nodded, providing the host a Segway. 

 

 “I bet, you're probably miss to practicing every day, traveling to different states for games now that you're pregnant!” The host exclaimed, waving towards Neil's belly. 

 

   “Definitely” 

 

“And you're how far along now?”

 

 “Going on six months now.” Neil answered, resting a hand on his stomach. 

 

  “Am I right to assume that you - Andrew - are the father? Considering you are also on the announcement card.” Samuel turned towards Andrew, bringing his cup of water to his lips. 

 

“I better be” Andrew’s monotone voice answered, causing Neil to chuckle. 

 

“The leak of the pregnancy must have been crazy, considering the two of you hadn't even been out yet as a couple.” Samuel commented, placing the mug down again. 

 

 “Yeah, Andrew had actually been out picking something up for me when he got a call from his cousin, flipping out because we hadn't told him about the baby.” Neil offered, looking over at Andrew. 

 

 “Did it anger you in anyway?” 

 

  Neil had opened his mouth to respond when Andrew leaned forward, answering without any prompting for once 

“Yeah,it did anger me. This was private information that the two of us were planning to tell our friends and family in our own way. Our baby is not something to make money off of.” 

 

It took a minute for Samuel to collect himself “I one hundred percent agree, there are just some things that the press should leave alone” The host nodded. 

 

 Neil bit his tongue; trying his best to not go on a rant about low life paparazzi, his manager had reminded him that this episode was important, a way to control the buzz around his pregnancy.

 

 “Any ideas on a name?” Samuel asked, trying to keep the conversation light and informational.

 

“Yes, Andrew and I already have a name in mind but Andrew’s cousin forbade us from telling anyone, as it will be a game at my baby shower in a few weeks” Neil nodded. 

 

“Wow, in a few weeks? You guys are pushing it a little close, huh? I mean your do in...December? You have only 3 months to go” Samuel leaned back, in shock. He himself has two sons, and his wife's baby showers were alway when she was around four months. 

 

“Well, we weren't originally going to have one; but Andrew’s cousin insisted on throwing it, it was part of his Godfather’s duty” Neil explained. 

 “Andrew’s cousin...that would be Nicky Hemmick?” Samuel asked, scrunching up his face as if he didn't have this in his notes already “He played for PSU. Does that mean a lot of Foxes will be attending?” 

 

“Yes, along with some trojans; my old college team and Gamecocks.” Neil nodded, still a little surprised that so many of the Foxes agreed, considering what Nicky told him about their time there but Nicky just shrugged and said something along the lines of ‘Foxes stick together’  

 

 “Yes - the Gamecocks - what was your team's reaction to you getting pregnant?” Samuel asked, looking down at the outline of the show, seeing that it was running out of time.  

 

“Our coaches, were kind of upset that I was going to miss out on this season but when I told them that I would be ready for next pretraining they accepted it and told me to bring in a photo when the baby was born.” Neil answered, making sure that the Gamecocks came off as an Omega friendly team.

 

“Alright, last question; if Nicky is the Godfather who is the Godmother?”

 

“It was kind of a toss up, between Renee Walker - a friend of Andrew’s - and Laila Dermott but since it was Andrew’s cousin that was chosen as the Godfather, the Godmother was going to be someone close to me.” 

 

“Alright” Samuel smiled, standing up, which Andrew and Neil followed “It was so nice having you on the show, I wish you the best and safest rest of pregnancy.” 

 

“Thank you for having us” Neil smiled back, shaking the host's hand. 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, who can guess the name? I believe it's pretty obvious if you are observant. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please coment and press that kudos button! 
> 
> I LOVE ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!


	4. The Third Trimester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I've been writing this on my phone for weeks.

 

“Andrew! Give me your hand” Neil gasped from the couch, Andrew who was standing in the kitchen cooking Neil the pork sandwich the Omega had been craving. 

 

 “What?” Andrew questioned, walking into the living room with the sandwich on a plate. 

 

 “She’s kicking! Give me your hand.” Neil sat up, sticking his hand out to guide his partner’s hand to where their daughter continued to kick.   

 

“That’s hard, does it bother you?” Andrew asked, shocked over the strength behind the kick  

 

“Not really, not unless I’m trying to sleep.” Neil shook his head, grabbing the sandwich from his partner, placing the plate on the table he calls his stomach.“Then it gets annoying.” 

 

 “Hey guys!” Nicky yelled, bounding from the elevator. 

 

 “Hey, Nicky” Neil greeted, taking a bite out of the sandwich. 

 

  “Are you guys excited!?!” Nicky questioned, dropping onto the couch. “Laila, Matt, Renee and I just finished decorating the hall. Better start getting ready.” 

 

<p>

 

“After I finish my sandwich” Neil waved his hand at Nicky “I already picked my outfit out” 

 

“What about you, Andrew?” 

 

 “He's not changing, if he were to change it would be just another black outfit” Neil mumbled mid-chew. 

 

“Don't talk with your mouthful” Andrew’s nose scrunched up in disgust “How old are you?” 

 

Neil glared, placing his sandwich on the plate again. “I'm not hungry anymore” 

 

“Neil, you have to eat. This was the only thing you were willing to eat all day.” Andrew shook his head. 

 

“It's a party, there will be food there.” Neil rolled his eyes, handing Nicky the plate so he could stand up. 

 

Nicky smiled while he watched Andrew helping his Omega up off the couch and leaving to get changed. 

 

“Jesus, this is delicious!” Nicky moaned after taking a bite of the sandwich. “Andrew did you make this?!? You never cooked for us before!” 

 

Neil soon waddled out of his bedroom, applying sunscreen on his arms “I don’t care what you say they are gross.” 

 

“What’s gross?” Nicky asked, stuffing the last piece of the sandwich in his mouth. 

 

“The spider veins on my neck.” Neil explained, tilting his neck for Nicky to get a better view at the blue lines spreading at his pulse point. 

 

“Aren’t spider veins just another pregnancy thing?” Nicky asked, making his way into the kitchen, throwing the dish into the sink. 

 

“So?” Neil asked, glaring at the cousin.

 

“Andrew, ready to go?” Nicky asked avoiding looking at the upset ginger. 

 

“Wait, let me go to the bathroom.” Neil blurted, rushing towards the bathroom “I’ll meet you in the car” 

 

...

 

Neil groaned as he stepped out of the car, eyeing the large venue “Really Nicky? Isn’t this a bit much?” 

 

“Um, are you kidding me?” Nicky gasped “This is watered down, Laila kept refusing my idea’s, claiming that she knows you best.” 

 

Neil mentally thanked Laila and began waddling towards the door. Andrew walked beside him, massaging the small of his back, knowing that it had been aching. 

 

Neil opened the door to see pink everywhere. 

 

Pink balloons

 

Pink centerpieces 

 

Pink flowers

 

Pink little candy bags 

 

Pink cloth mates

 

Pink ‘It’s a girl’ sign

 

And a large pink cake. 

 

“That’s a lot of pink” Neil stared around him as he heard Andrew groan quietly. 

 

“Well, I know that you and Andrew will probably never incorporate pink into her life, so I wanted to give her at least one chance to have pink in her life.” Nicky reasoned, walking into the room as everyone looked towards the couple. 

 

“Neil!” Jeremy beamed, rushing towards the Omega, setting off an instinct in Andrew to pull his Omega closer to him.

 

“Jeremy, how are you?” Neil asked, stepping away from Andrew to greet his old captain. 

 

“Great! Oh, I brought Jenny with me, she’s in the bathroom.” Jeremy smiled, referring to his little sister. 

 

“Good, I just finished Blueberry’s nursery and I want her to see it, she was the inspiration.” Neil nodded, pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket to show Jeremy the picture. 

 

“Oh my God, Neil! That’s beautiful!” Jeremy looked up from the picture. “Jenny’s going to love it. Who painted it?” 

 

“I did,” Neil admitted, pretty damn proud of himself. “Jenny!” Neil greeted as he saw the now thirteen year old run towards them. 

 

“Neil!” The girl greeted, ready to hug the striker, not realising that there was a big old belly in the way. “I can’t believe you’re pregnant!” 

 

“Here, look at the nursery, Neil painted it after you.” Jeremy interrupted, handing his sister the phone. 

 

“It’s so pretty!” The girl cooed at the photo “Can you do my room?” 

 

Neil let out a small chuckle “I would love to but I can’t fly pregnant and I'll be pretty busy once she's born.” 

 

“Can you draw something so I can get someone else to paint it?” Jenny asked, handing Neil the phone. 

 

“That I can do.” Neil agreed, pocketing the phone. “What do you want? Are you still obsessed with butterflies and fairies?” 

 

“Tell me you are joking, that was five years ago!” Jenny laughed.

 

“Then, what are you into?” Neil asked. 

 

“I'll text you later” The teenager beamed. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Andrew asked, leading his partner to a table. “Your feet still hurting?” 

 

“They’re fine.” Neil waved off. 

 

“Don’t lie to me, Neil” Andrew glared in front of himself, refusing to turn his glare to the Omega; he really didn’t need an upset Omega at his own baby shower “You are pregnant, you have to be honest.” 

 

“They are killing me.” Neil groaned sitting down “How many more months are left?” 

 

“Two” Andrew answered sitting down next to his partner “Put your feet on my lap” 

 

Neil quietly granted the Alpha's request and watched as Andrew took of his shoes and massage his feet.

 

The couple sat there in the same position eating and awkwardly accepting people’s congratulations. 

 

“Okay, everyone it’s time for Neil and Andrew to read the name guesses,” Nicky yelled, successfully catching everyone’s attention. “Neil, Andrew if you can come sit over here and read the name guesses.” 

 

Neil nodded and waddled his way to the two overly decorated chairs with Andrew trailing behind him. 

 

After the couple sat down, Andrew was handed a box. 

 

“Andrew, you’ll hold this because I know you won’t read anything.” Laila explained, causing Andrew to wonder how this woman , he has barely spoken to, knew him well enough to correctly assume that. 

 

“Okay.” Neil whispered, opening the box. “First one is...Matterina Minyard?” 

 

“What a pretty name” Matt grinned next to his wife, who rolled her eyes, glad that she refused to even entertain his name choices.

 

“Her name is definitely not Matterina Minyard.”  Neil shook his head, then unfolded another paper “Adaline Minyard”

 

“That was me!” Jenny called out from the back of the room. 

 

“Sorry Jenny but it’s a no go.” Neil smiled at the girl and reached back into the box “Carly Minyard...Okay, why does everyone think her last name is going to be Minyard? I’m the one that is creating her; I’m the one that is giving birth to her!”

 

The room was filled with silence until Renee raised her hand from her seat at one of the tables. “I wrote Josten-Minyard” 

 

“Well, Minyard-Josten.” Neil huffed, then reached for another paper. 

 

The couple sat there reading names for the next five minutes until Neil finally found the one. 

 

“Anastasia Minyard” Neil read out “Close but, Anastasia Sophia Minyard-Josten” 

 

“Oh my God! That’s so pretty!” Kayle, the Gamecocks backliner gushed.

 

“Who guessed Anastasia?” Neil asked, putting the papers back in the box. 

 

“Me!” Robin called out 

 

“Yay, Robin!” Nicky clapped “But, it is gift time!”

.....

 

“Why exactly is it that everyone assumed that she would only have your last name?” Neil asked from inside of the bathtub, letting the warm water soothe the ache out of his body. 

 

“Probably because I’m the Alpha; don’t let it bother you, okay?” Andrew sighed, rubbing conditioner in his partner’s hair. 

 

“That’s bullshit! I’m the one doing all of the hard work!” Neil huffed “I’m the one creating her! I’m the one whose brain has literally changed. In just two months I’m the one who's going to sit through God knows how many hours of labor”

 

“I’m not saying that I agree with them, and the only reason why my name is first is because it sounded better than Anastasia Sophia Josten-Minyard” Andrew shook his head, pouring water over Neil’s head, washing out the conditioner. 

 

“Andrew...” Neil practically whispered, pushing the hair out of his eyes. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“After Blue...would you want anymore kids?” Neil asked, turning towards his partner. 

 

Andrew sat quietly, looking back at the person he decided he would spend the rest of his life with. 

 

“I’m assuming that you are asking because you want to have more?” Andrew asked, raising his eyebrow. “ I don’t hate the idea of having more than one but, I would like to see how having one would be like. Also, I want a good deal of years separating them, give us enough time to just focus on her...almost everywhere I went to there was always another kid...and I want her to know what it’s like to have all of the love focused on her.” 

 

“Sounds good.” Neil nodded “You know, I believe - without a doubt in my mind - you will be a wonderful father.” 

 

“Shut up, let’s go to bed” Andrew stood up, holding his hand out to his partner. 

 

Neil smiled and let Andrew pull him up. 

 

Andrew looked him over, ginger hair darkened with their wetness, blue eyes weary from such a long day, and a baby belly protruding out so far that Andrew could see why Neil’s back hurt so much all of the time. 

 

“Do you feel better?” The Alpha asked, helping the Omega out of the tall tub. 

 

“Yes, I’m just really tired now. So, shut up and let’s go to bed” Neil smirked.

 

“Such an annoyingly smart mouth” Andrew glared.

 

“Admit it, the only reason you noticed me is because of my smart mouth” The ginger grinned “You couldn’t help but noticed the hot headed trojan amongst the nicest players in Exy.” 

 

“Bed, Neil.” Andrew glared,  

 

“Yeah, yeah” 

 

.

“Nicky” Neil hissed dropping the pink and white polka dot onesie that Dan had given at the baby shower. 

 

“Yeah?” Nicky hummed, adding the batteries to the blue butterfly mobile.  

 

“I-I think we should get going to the hospital” Neil gasped. 

 

Nicky turned to see Neil bent over, hand clutching at his stomach. 

 

“No No No No. Neil, no! Andrew’s in Maine! Can she wait?” Nicky asked desperately, rushing towards the Omega. 

 

“Just grab the damn birth bag, I’ll call doctor Hudson, you call Andrew, and drive me to the damn hospital”  Neil snapped, standing up again, contraction over with. 

 

“Oh God God God.” Nicky chanted under his breath, following Neil out of the room, grabbing the birth bag on the way out. “Where are the keys? Where are the keys?!”

 

“They are on the key hanger, where they always are!” Neil snapped, grabbing his cell phone, to call his doctor.

 

‘Doctor Hudson’s office’ A female’s voice answered ‘How may I help you?’ 

 

“Hello, this is Ten, I am a patient of Dr. Hudson; I am currently on my way to the hospital” Neil explained, pressing the elevator button. 

 

‘Okay, Dr. Hudson is currently out of the state. I see that this is your first pregnancy?’ The nurse rushed out, trying to distract the pregnant Omega. 

 

“Yes” Neil gritted, why the fuck was the doctor out of fucking state?!? 

 

‘The first pregnancy almost always has the longest labor; I have just paged the doctor, he should definitely make it in time.’ The nurse reinsured ‘Are you still going to Palmetto Health Richland?’ 

 

“Yes...hold on” Neil agreed then put the phone to his chest “Nicky! For God’s sake let’s go!” 

 

“I can’t find my phone!” Nicky yelled, panicked “I can’t call Andrew if I do not have my phone!” 

 

“I’ll call him after, LET’S GO!” Neil practically yelled as the elevator door opened, then put the phone back to his ear “Hello?” 

 

‘Okay, I have Dr.Hudson calling on the other line. I will tell him you are going to the agreed hospital and that he will meet you there. I’m going to have to let you go.’ 

 

“Alright, thank you” Neil said into the phone, hanging up. 

 

“Are you gonna call Andrew?” Nicky asked, following Neil into the elevator. 

 

Neil shook his head “I’m gonna look up plane flights and then call Dan to see if she can pick him up - you are staying with me - and then I’ll call coach because half time is definitely over, he’ll freak out less if everything is already set.” 

 

Nicky nodded as the elevator opened on the garage floor and told the Omega to stay there as he grabbed the car; Neil nodded, scrolling on his phone looking for flights from Maine to the CAE. 

 

The Omega sighed in relief as he saw a flight that would get Andrew to him in less than five hours, Neil quickly entered all of his credit card information and waited for the confirmation email to send to Andrew.

 

“Get in!” Nicky gasped, jumping out of the car to help Neil waddle to the car. 

 

After Neil was buckled in, he quickly called the only person that he knew who was not away for a game. 

 

‘Neil?’ Dan answered. Neil could hear the game in the background. 

 

“Dan, are you willing to pick Andrew up at CAE?” Neil asked as Nicky got back in the car. 

 

‘Of course, but what’s going on?’ Dan asked, muting the game. 

 

“I’m currently in labor; So, I need someone to go pick up Andrew when he arrives” 

 

‘Definitely! No problem, when does he arrive?’ 

 

“Two a.m.” Neil answered, reluctantly. “It’s the fastest he can get here.” 

 

‘He’s still playing, so is it right to assume that you have not called him?’ 

 

“I wanted everything set up first, less chance of him killing someone” Neil explained. 

 

‘Smart, can I go visit you?’ 

 

Neil paused for a minute remembering the pain that he felt earlier “I’m sorry, I don’t think I want a lot of people with me. It hurts and the idea of a lot of people surrounding me...’ 

 

‘It’s okay, I understand’ Dan interrupted him. ‘I was pregnant once, too. But I will most definitely see her after she is born.’ 

 

“Of course” Neil agreed “I’m going to call coach now” 

 

‘Alright, good luck!’ Dan cheered before hanging up.

 

“She’s picking him up?” Nicky asked, as he stopped at a red light. 

 

“Yeah, she wanted to come to the hospital but, it’ll be too much. It’s a pain I’ve never felt, I won’t be able to have people surrounding me.” Neil explained, typing in his coaches number. 

 

“I am honored to be allowed to be there” Nicky grinned at the ginger before the light turned green.

 

‘Michelson’ The gruffed voice greeted, obviously distracted.

 

“Coach” Neil snapped, trying to gain his attention. 

 

‘Josten? What’s up?’ The coach asked, attention fully on his striker. 

 

“I need Andrew, I’m lightening. He has an hour and a half to get to the airport. I emailed him the ticket.” Then Neil quickly hung up, switching apps to stream the game.

 

Neil watched as their coach got the referee’s attention for a time out. 

 

“What’s happening?” Nicky asked, driving safer than he has ever done before 

 

“Coach stopped the game, sending out Carlton...Carlton is running up to Andrew...Andrew is sprinting out of the court...Carlton is taking Andrew’s place...” Neil announced until his phone went off. 

 

“Andrew” Neil answered

 

‘Neil, what’s going on?’ Andrew’s voice rushed, out of breath. 

 

“I just had my first contraction, it’s been about twenty minutes. I already bought your plane ticket, Dan will pick you up” Neil explained, “You should definitely make it in time, don’t worry.”  

 

‘I hate you’ Andred snapped ‘I’ll be there soon, feel free to break Nicky’s hand during a contraction’ 

 

“Funny, and then I can use yours when you get here.” Neil rolled his eyes as Nicky finally pulled into the hospital “I need to go, we’re at the hospital” 

 

There was a moment of pause “Okay...wait for me” then the line cut out. 

 

“Come on” Nicky urged, opening Neil’s door, leaning down to help the pregnant Omega out of the car.  

 

“Andrew said to break your hand during a contraction” Neil told the cousin as he grabbed onto Nicky’s arm, letting him help to step out of the car. 

 

“That’s nice of him” Nicky answered dryly, reaching down, grabbing the birth bag.

 

“Always a giver” Neil nodded, waddling towards the hospital.

.....

 

“Shit! Shit, fuck!”  The Omega cursed, turning his body right, left,right, left; trying to relieve the pain. “Where the FUCK is Andrew?!?”  

 

“He’s on his way, Dan just texted me.” Nicky shushed, wiping sweat off of Neil’s forehead. 

 

“Fuck! I want the drugs, give me the drugs!” Neil groaned, then sighed as the pain subsided.

 

“No, you don’t. You have gone through much worst. You’re so close, you can handle it, I believe in you.” Nicky whispered, 

 

“Flesh wounds, much different from having a baby repositioning herself inside of you.” 

 

“Neil!” Andrew barged into the hospital room, out of breath and with three nurses trailing behind him; attempting to calm the blond down. 

 

“Andrew” Neil sighed, thankful that his Alpha had finally arrived. 

 

“How are you fe-” Andrew started to ask until Neil cut him off, yelling as many swears he knew in all of the languages he knew. 

 

“Neil” Andrew mumbled, walking towards his Omega...his Omega was in pain.

 

“What took you so long, you were supposed to come in at 2:00?” Neil asked, letting his body relax once the pain subsided.

 

“Flight was delayed” The blond explained, sitting on the bed “How are you doing?” 

 

“My body is preparing to push a baby out, I'm fucking peachy”  Neil glared at his partner.

 

 “Think about this, Neil. All of this is so you can finally hold Blueberry” Nicky smiled, texting an unresponsive Aaron his hourly update of Neil's labor. Blue’s his niece too and he was the one that told Nicky about the pregnancy. 

 

“Hm, what do you think she'll look like?” Neil asked, resting against Andrew.

 

“A small, bald, screaming old man; like all newborns” Andrew answered, running his fingers through his partners auburn curls. 

 

“Funny” Neil rolled his eyes “Hand me some ice chips” 

 

Andrew looked around, not completely sure what he was looking for until Nicky handed him a small cup full of ice chips

 

“It's the only thing I can eat” Neil explained , before his heart rate spiked. “Shit” the boy cursed, his contraction hitting him.

 

Andrew instantly offered his hand to the Omega, who quickly clung onto it. 

 

“Hurts, doesn't it?” Nicky asked with a smile. 

 

“Shut up” Andrew gritted. 

 

Then it was over and Neil slumped back, letting go of Andrew’s now red hand. 

 

“How much time is left?” The Alpha asked, trying to rub the feeling back into his hand.

...

It was a handful of hours later and it was time for Neil to push. Nicky had been asked to leave as the pregnant Omega didn't want to be crowded. 

 

“Okay, Neil” Dr.Hudson nodded, positioning himself in front of Neil's now spread open legs. “When I tell you to push, you push as hard as you can, okay? It's perfectly natural if you poop, don't worry.”

 

Neil who had been looking at the ceiling, collecting the courage inside him because God damn it was going to hurt. 

 

Dr.Hudson watched the heart monitor, waiting for the next contraction. “Alright, push”

 

Neil's face scrunched up in pain as pushed as hard as he could.

 

“Perfect, you're doing great.” Hudson congratulated, watching again for the contraction. 

 

“How you feeling?” Andrew asked, dabbing at his Omega’s sweaty forehead.

 

“Bloody fantastic” Neil glared with his British accent on full blast “I'm only pushing our daughter out of me” 

 

“1..2..3..push!” Hudson interrupted. 

 

“Andrew, I lied!” Neil groaned out “No more kids! I'm not doing this again!” 

 

“Okay” Andrew nodded, running his hand up and down Neil's back. Then it was over and Neil slumped back again

 

“I'm so tired Drew’, it's been 10 hours; I just want it done” Neil sobbed. “Why did we agree to go natural?” 

 

“1..2..3..push!”

 

Neil obeyed, the pain intensifying to a level he's never felt before. 

 

“BLOODY HELL!!!” Neil cried, “WEAR A FUCKING CONDOM NEXT TIME!” 

 

A few nurses hid their snickers while Andrew glared at them. 

 

“Think about Blueberry, this is all for her” Andrew murmured to the slumped over Omega. Hudson smiled to himself at the nickname. 

“She's crowning, a couple pushes and we should be hearing her cries” Hudson reinsured, keeping an eye for the next contraction. “1..2..3..push”

 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!!” Neil sobbed, holding Andrew’s hand so hard it had the goalie planning on how to tell their coach that he's out for the season because Neil broke his hand. 

 

Then one more push and a screaming filled the room and Andrew’s heart stopped and moved a little to see the baby

.

.

.

she was here; pink faced, covered in goo, and screaming

.

.

.

Anastasia Sophia Minyard-Josten

. 

.

.

“Do you see her?”Neil whispered, ready to pass out.

 

“Yeah, she's finally....our baby” Andrew nodded as a nurse offered him a pair of scissors.

 

“Would you like to cut the cord?”

 

Andrew nodded taking the scissors from the nurse, detaching Anastasia from Neil.

 

“Let me clean her up and give her her shots” The nurse smiled.

 

A few moments later Neil's handed a clean a swaddled baby. 

 

“Hi, baby” Neil whispered, pressing a kiss on his daughter's head. “Oh God, I love you so much” the Omega cried.

 

“I'll be going now, all that's left is the placenta and it will detach naturally;call a nurse when you feel it come out.” Hudson smiled, taking off his gloves and smock. 

 

“Thank you” Neil looked at the man as Andrew sat next to him, looking down at his daughter- his Blueberry.

 

“No problem. Good night” Hudson bid a farewell and left the room.

 

“Here” Neil said lifter her towards Andrew. 

 

Andrew carefully pulled his daughter close to his chest. That's when Nicky walked in, knocking on the door as he entered. 

 

“Hey, I saw the doctor leav- OMG!” Nicky squealed, rushing towards Andrew “She's perfect!” Nicky pulled out his phone

 

“Can I take a picture? She's so precious” Nicky squealed and quickly snapped the picture at Neil's nod. Nicky looked at the picture and laughed at the fact that while Blueberry was laying there all cute and perfect but Andrew was the one holding her, glaring like it was a threat to his daughter and Omega.

..,

 

A couple hours later and both Neil and Andrew were asleep. Neil in the hospital bed and Andrew in the pullout couch. 

 

“Knock Knock, it's time for little Ana’s feeding” A nurse greeted, rolling in with Anastasia, instantly waking Andrew up who stood up to wake up his Omega, who was surprisingly still asleep. 

 

"Neil, wake up" Andrew told his partner, pushing on the male's shoulder, earning him a tired grumble of words that ended with something that sounded like a no. "Ana, needs food"  That got the Omega up.

 

"Hey Blue" Neil yawned, starting to unclip the side of the gown for his daughter. Andrew stood in front of the bassinet and picked up his daughter. "Remember what those books says, facial expressions and smiles" 

 

Andrew glared at his partner as he sat on the bed and handed his daughter over to Neil and watched as the male struggled to get his daughter attached to his chest.

 

"Let me help" The nurse rushed over and began to help Neil and after a moment the baby finally latched on and as human nature taught her began to suck. 

 

"Jesus, I knew it was going to hurt but fuck" Neil gritted out as Andrew shifted and began to run his fingers through his Omega's hair. 

 

"But it's worth it" Andrew mummered

 

"But it's worth it" Neil smiled down at his Blueberry then looked up at Andrew  "I want a kiss, yes or no?"...

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE HAPPY NOW!

A/N:

OKAY!!! I HAVE FIXED MY ENDING!!! 

THEY HAVE A HAPPY ENDING NOW!!!!


End file.
